We'll Never Be Porn Stars
by gleekilicious
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's first time, and things don't exactly go as they'd always imagined they would... Not that it matters in the end. Pure smut.


It had been decided the moment they'd seen the amazing hotel the Warblers were going to be staying in when they got to New York for Nationals, and confirmed when Blaine managed to make sure he and Kurt were sharing a room. That night, the night before the Nationals, he and Kurt were going to do it. They were going to get to fourth base, jump the final hurdle, go at it like rabbits. Whatever you wanted to call it. They'd also taken the decision – after taking a few tests – to do it without protection, and – after a tense coin toss – Kurt would be on bottom.

The night before the night before Nationals was spent with Kurt and Blaine on their respective laptops, scouring the internet for tips and tricks. It wasn't as if they'd never done anything at all. On the contrary, the two were quite accustomed to each others bodies, both (almost) thoroughly explored via the medium of fingers and tongues. But sex, full on, penetrative sex, was a whole new kettle of fish. It went beyond their own knowledge of how a hand should move over a cock, it went beyond what porn had easily shown them when it came to mouths and all things Godly, sucking and wet, but... Anal sex could hurt. Would hurt, taking into account their virginal ways, and the last thing Blaine wanted to do was hurt his boyfriend. He was, understandably, quite terrified alongside his excitement.

Kurt gently touched Blaine's face. The bedroom door was locked, and the two single beds in the hotel room had been pushed together to form one, the two boys pressed close and shirtless, just in boxers, soft music was playing from Kurt's iPhone and the lights were low. It was perfect. Lovely. Romantic.

Kurt giggled. He quickly cut himself off by leaning in and kissing Blaine, whispering an apology. Blaine shivered softly, kissing slowly before pulling back, his hands sliding down Kurt's smooth, lean chest.

"What was so funny...?"

"Nothing," Kurt murmured, tilting his head to nip and kiss at Blaine's neck. "... I'm just... A bit nervous..." he whispered.

"... Me too..." admitted Blaine, immediately feeling better about feeling nervous as his fingers drew lazy circles around Kurt's nipples, feeling the boy shiver and moan softly. Neither of them mentioned stopping, Blaine slowly lowering his head to brush his lips across the hardening nub, feeling Kurt shift until he was laying on his back, Blaine hovering over him. This is fine. This, at least, they've done before. Kurt looked down to where Blaine was laving kisses along his ribs, swallowing. "... Relax, Blaine... I've seen you more at ease in an exam..."

Blaine snorted and glanced up, letting his teeth graze just enough to feel Kurt suck in a sharp, shaky breath, his slim hands tangling in Blaine's hair. The nervousness clinging to them didn't go away as Blaine kept his mouth moving over Kurt's chest, paying attention to his boyfriend's nipples and relishing in the soft moans and pants slipping from his lips. He took a moment to sit back up, gazing down at Kurt in the low, soft light from the street lamps outside. He smiled, one hand gently cupping Kurt's flushed cheek.

"... You're beautiful..."

… Kurt blushed, laughing softly as he pulled Blaine down for another kiss, whispering something about how soppy he sounded. Blaine couldn't help but laugh too, moving his body to settle between Kurt's spread legs, his hands sliding down the boy's smooth chest once more before coming to rest on the waistband of his boxers. The laughter slowly died as Kurt sucked in another shaky breath, nodding his head and shivering as Blaine slowly started to pull them down, his erection obvious and springing free. Blaine's own cock throbbed at the sight, his mouth going a little dry and his heart skipping a beat. That sight... Of Kurt's slim, pale body... It never failed to make him swoon all over again.

An awkward series of moves to get Kurt's boxers off with Blaine still between his legs had both of them laughing again, softly but with a touch of hysteria that spoke more about how nervous they were than any trembling fingertips or quivering lips could. It didn't help that Blaine had started ranting about how misinforming porn was, and how they had the magic of cut-scenes and editing software and no-one's damn boxers got caught around their ankles. They were both breathless by the time Blaine leant down, kissing him again, slow and soft and tender, everything a kiss was meant to be. The laughter curled into something hotter, darker and more erotic as Blaine's hands slowly slid up Kurt's pale thighs, fingers tracing patterns on the quivering flesh, brushing tantalizingly close to his balls, but not close enough. Kurt swallowed softly, eyelids fluttering closed.

"Blaine..." he whispered, voice almost worshipping as Blaine shivered, his hand finally sliding up to curl around Kurt's erection, licking his lips as the younger boy's hips jerked, a low, ragged moan tumbling from his mouth.

Kurt had never been a quiet person at the best of times, and sex was no exception. Blaine had, thankfully, thought of this in advance, and it was poor Wes and David who were in the room next to them, acting as a sound barrier. Kurt's hips were trembling with the urge not to buck as Blaine kept his hand moving, slow and steady, causing every muscle in Kurt's thighs to clench and relax, over and over again. It was addictive, but when he felt Kurt's hands gently tugging at his hair he stopped, glancing up and feeling his stomach drop out from his heels at the sheer sight of his boyfriend, Kurt's milk-white skin flushed, his soft lips parted, eyes half closed and dark, glazed with lust, his perfect hair messed up... The picture of wanton debauchery. Kurt swallowed, his fingers brushing Blaine's ear.

"... I was too close... I don't want to... Yet..." he mumbled, flushing a little more as Blaine couldn't stop the low, rumbling laugh from creeping out. Kurt's expression turned from almost slack to pouting, his fingers tugging a lock of hair. "... Don't laugh at me..."

Blaine leant up, kissing him softly and still grinning against those pouting lips. "Call it even for laughing at me earlier...~"

After a few seconds Kurt kissed back, one arm wrapping around Blaine's neck and the hand on his other sliding down Blaine's chest, feeling out the dark hair there, down lower and, with a scrape of nails that had Blaine shuddering from head to toe, his hand slid into Blaine's boxers, gripping his shaft and jerking in a way that made Blaine's hips jerk forwards, a low groan oozing from his mouth. Kurt shivered and smirked softly, doing it again, and again, and aga-.

Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's wrist, palm a little sweaty as he breathed deeply. "... Too close," he whispered, voice raw and a little husky as Kurt slowly let go, moving instead to push down Blaine's underwear, pleased when it went a lot smoother than his own de-clothing, and tossed them aside. Blaine shivered, his arms gently moving to support his weight as he slowly leaned down, their chests... Their thighs... Their groins...All aligned, and he could feel Kurt's pulse racing beneath his skin as he leant in and kissed him again, unable to bite back the moan at having their bodies so close, Kurt's own breath rushing out in a whimper as he moved his legs to hook around Blaine's waist, rocking his hips against the older boy and tearing two ragged groans from them.

"... As l-... Lovely as this is..." Blaine whispered, mouth nipping and sucking on Kurt's tender neck, "I'll c-come too quickly..."

Reluctantly Kurt lowered his legs again, letting Blaine lean back to put a little space between them and take a moment to think of something non-erotic. Lesbians, they found, often did the trick.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed, turning from hot and sensual to nervous all over again as Blaine shifted, clearing his throat awkwardly. Kurt swallowed, opening his mouth a few times before snorting, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. It didn't work and, a second later, both he and Blaine were fighting off silent hysterics, bodies shaking with the repressed laughter.

"Th-This is really getting r-ridiculous, Blaine, s-stop laughing...!"

"Y-You stop...! You s-started it...!"

"Okay, okay." Kurt took a few deep breaths, putting his hands on Blaine's chest, fighting for control and decorum. "... I'm going to turn over," he murmured, finally managing to kick the damn laughter from his voice. "Just so... I can be, uh... Prepared..."

"Right," Blaine said, a little too quickly and desperately thankful that Kurt was taking control of the situation from where it had veered off from the path. But his breath caught in his throat, nerves slamming back into him as Kurt slowly turned around, resting his head on his forearm and closing his eyes, other hand gripping the pillows as Blaine numbly helped move his legs, hands settling on Kurt's hips and dragging them up a little. His mouth went dry at the sight, hands skimming down over the cream-coloured globes, shivering when Kurt shivered. His hands slid back up and gripped, gently parting them and swallowing thickly, his whole being pounding with lust and nerves. Kurt's toes curled, cheeks getting redder as Blaine didn't do anything.

"... Blaine...?" he whispered, voice sounding soft and vulnerable. Blaine snapped out of his trance, leaning in to kiss Kurt's spine, the younger boy shuddering at the tender brush of lips.

"I'm here... Sorry... Just admiring...~"

… Kurt bit back a giggle before he could help it, Blaine's hands still on his ass even as he feels his breath puffing out in huffy, shaky little gasps against his lower back and, damn it, they were both laughing again...!

"Okay, seriously," Kurt gasped, forcing back the giggles. "We have to stop laughing."

"We're probably never going to be famous porn stars," Blaine said, a tad sadly, sending Kurt off into another fit of silent giggles. "... Seeing as we can't even keep a straight face here..." he grinned, choking back his own laughs as he gently pressed his cheek to Kurt's back, kissing again.

It was another few moments before Blaine was uncapping the little tube of lubricant he'd (chivalrously) bought for this occasion and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. The mood had turned nervous again, but sensuality clung to the corners like a desperate drowning man as Blaine sucked in a deep breath and let some of the lube drip from his fingers down onto the cleft between Kurt's cheeks, swallowing as Kurt flinched softly, a low whine leaving his throat at the sensation, and the knowledge of what was to come. Blaine's fingers were trembling as he slowly slid them down, the lube extra slick and created for this purpose, odourless and pleasingly non-greasy to the touch. When his fingertip ran over Kurt's entrance, time seemed to curl up and stand still. Kurt trembled, lips falling open as Blaine's finger ran over him again, adding a little more pressure to the puckered ring, as if testing his resistance.

"... Oh God... Blaine..."

Blaine swallowed hard, taking that as a good sign as he slid back over and pressed a little harder, both of them gasping loudly as his finger slid in, barely a centimetre or so. Blaine's vision swam as the visceral feeling of the sheer heat and pleasure shot straight to his cock. Kurt's breathing was erratic, loud and shaky.

"... M-... More..." he whispered, pushing his hips back a little and groaning as he felt Blaine's finger slide deeper, up to the first knuckle and then... More... Oh... Kurt's breathing went even wilder, groaning softly as Blaine slowly slid his finger in as far as he could, pausing to let Kurt get used to the intrusion. His own heart was beating madly, mouth dry and forehead damp.

"A-... Does it... Hurt...?"

"N-No... No it's fine... Really..."

He had never heard Kurt's voice hold so much beautiful, quivering heat and lust before, even though his face was pressed to the pillow. Blaine's cock gave another hearty throb as he slowly started to slide his finger in and out of Kurt, watching and feeling every flutter and twitch.

By the time he had three fingers buried inside Kurt, the awkwardness seemed to have completely slipped away. It felt natural, easy. As if he'd been doing this for years, and not minutes. Blaine's mouth trailed soft kisses up and down Kurt's spine and thighs, every soft moan or cry making his cock twitch. Kurt's hair was tousled, dishevelled and sticking to his forehead, his lips parted and brows ever so slightly furrowed with arousal as his hips slowly moved in time to Blaine's steady rhythm. A moment later his eyes opened, locking straight on to Blaine's. And then he said those three words that made Blaine both want to kiss him, and hide under the pillows.

"I'm ready, Blaine..."

This was it. This was it. The big moment. His first performance. His show-stopper, his time to shine, his five star-...

… Kurt was laughing at him. Kurt was laughing at him...! Again...! The look on Blaine's face was just making Kurt laugh harder, gasping softly for breath as Blaine made a soft, confused noise, sliding his fingers free.

"... W-... What's so funny...?"

"Your face...! You-... You look like I just told you I was pregnant," Kurt whispered, voice breathy with his giggles as he slowly turned to lay on his back, gently cupping Blaine's cheeks and pulling him down to kiss as the older boy seemed to sag a little in relief, glad that Kurt wasn't really laughing at him. Not really. But Kurt's giggles were infectious, and before he knew it he was laughing too, his head pressed to Kurt's shoulder, alternating between kissing the soft skin, laughing, and apologizing for laughing.

"I swear," Blaine whispered finally, when the giggles had reached an acceptable level, "if we ever even manage to go through with this I will be impressed."

Kurt smiled softly, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Blaine's waist, shifting a little to lessen the awkward angle. "If you stop making me laugh while we're trying, and trying seems to be the most important word here, to have sex I'll be impressed."

Blaine snorted again, kissing him and nudging their noses together as he reached out and grabbed the tube, discarded by the side of the bed. Kurt licked his lips, tilting his hips up a little and biting the inside of his cheek.

"Like this...?" he murmured, unsure and nervous as Blaine nodded breathlessly, squeezing a little more gel over Kurt's entrance before liberally lubricating himself, shuddering at the curls of pleasure that followed the movements of his hand. He licked his lips, eyes flicking up to Kurt's face, watching the twist of nerves and anticipation dance in his boyfriend's eyes, knowing his eyes were doing the same.

Blaine looked down, the awkward tangle of legs and press of bodies as he paused, grabbing a few pillows. "L-... Lift your hips..." he murmured, glancing back up to Kurt. After a second, Kurt did as he was asked, arching away from the bed and looking a little bemused as Blaine slid the pillows under him, mumbling something about easier access. Before they could even think of stopping themselves, they were laughing again, more hysterically than before, both apologizing through the giggles, lips quivering and trembling against each other's as they tried to kiss the laughs away.

But it was the way Kurt smiled, cupped his cheeks, his eyes alight and shining, lips whispering across Blaine's lips with three completely different, and just as mind-blowing, words that finally killed the laughter.

"... I love you..."

Blaine trembled, gently pressing their foreheads together. No matter how awkward this was, no matter how oddly their legs didn't seem to fit together, no matter how they kept clicking their teeth together, no matter how they kept bumping their foreheads off each other, no matter how sticky and messy and loud this got, no matter how many times they kept bursting into giggles...

"... I love you too, Kurt..."

With the surge of confidence that brought him, coupled with Kurt's soft noise of utter bliss, Blaine nudged Kurt's legs wider apart and, with an awkward fumble that threatened to start them giggling again, the head of his slippery cock was pressing against Kurt's entrance. Kurt nodded, lips once again parted and eyes half closed. Blaine leant in, pressing soft, feather-light kisses all over Kurt's face as he slowly started to push against the resistance coming from the muscled ring. After a brief struggle with too-slick flesh, Blaine finally slid in.

Oh fuck-

Blaine had had the best of intentions, really. He was going to take it slow, keep his mind and eyes on Kurt, make sure everything was alright, pain-free, gentle, tender, but... He completely forgot everything up to and including his name for the first brief moment he slid into Kurt's ass.

Kurt's flinch and bitten off gasp was enough to stop Blaine in his tracks, his brain trying to catch up with what was happening as his hand shakily cupped and stroked Kurt's cheek, breathing erratically because ohdearfuckinggod it felt amazing.

"Ku-..." Blaine tried to remember how the talking thing worked, but the thousands of little pressure points and the fast pulse of Kurt's heart in the tight (ohgodsotight) flesh around his erection was grinding his IQ points into dust.

Kurt took a few deep breaths, his hands clinging to Blaine's shoulders as he swallowed. "... It's... Fine... It's f-fine..." After a moment, Blaine hauled in a couple of deep breaths, pulled out an inch and pushed in again. The world curled up tighter, and then exploded brighter. Especially when Kurt gasped again, sounding a lot less like 'ow' and a lot more like 'oh'.

Oh was good. Oh he could live with. Especially when Kurt gasped 'Oh' again, as Blaine slid a little deeper, just over halfway in now. Oh was getting better and better, and, as his hips gave one final, jerky thrust that buried himself in as deep as he could go, 'Oh...!' got louder. Blaine didn't have the room in his brain to worry about Wes and David; all he could think about was how damnfuckinggood this felt, and how he hoped to hell he wasn't hurting Kurt. His movements were slow and shallow but gaining in confidence as Kurt whimpered and moaned, tossing his head and arching against him, Blaine's name dripping from his tongue.

On the fifth or sixth time he eased into that delicious, blissful place, Kurt suddenly shuddered and fell back against the bed with a soft moan, instead of his gasping, bitten-off 'oh's. Blaine could only pause interrogatively; he hadn't pushed in any harder than before.

"I-It's Okay... It's feeling more... It's... M-... More-... Uhn..." on Blaine's thrust he made a noise that sounded like a holy matrimony between a gasp and a moan, his eyelids flickering closed and cheeks going a little redder.

Oh.

Blaine knew what that was. He moved his hips again, slower and more deliberate. "... There...?"

"Uhn...!" There. He'd found it. On his first go, he'd found it. Blaine's hands slid over Kurt's thighs and hips as he thrust again, tilting his hips to grind against that spot a little harder, Kurt tossing his head back and crying out softly, a strangled mess of Blaine's name. Blaine soon found a good tempo and stuck to it, though it took every ounce of his concentration; but the way Kurt was jerking, air leaving his mouth in a rush around a moan, was doing his head in, each sound almost as good as the accompanying clench around his cock. 

Kurt's hips bucked, a louder cry of pure sex tumbling past those beautiful lips, causing Blaine to grin slightly, shuddering as Kurt's muscles clamped down on him like a vice. This was the hottest, most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and he was beginning to seriously reconsider a career in porn as he wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection, slowly stroking in a way that made Kurt's leg jerk out, heel catching the side Blaine's ribs a little painfully. He could tell by the ragged, desperate sounds Kurt was making he was close, and...

Blaine was going to make this last forever. But in the end, it only lasted until Kurt gave a strangled cry, eyes wide, hair falling like parting wings, and Blaine had a nanosecond to decide that he'd been completely wrong before and this was the hottest thing he'd ever-...

And then the rush hit him and melted his very bones into the body beneath his with a short, low cry of Kurt's name, clinging hard to the boy and letting his head thunk against his shoulders, trembling as he felt the fruits of his orgasm spurt from him, deep into the hot, slick body beneath his.

Kurt woke him from his daze by desperately whacking him on the side of the head, whimpering a soft, wordless plea as he writhed, trying to push Blaine down. It took Blaine a few seconds to realize, instantly feeling guilty as he mumbled a slurred apology, kissing Kurt's lips before sliding out of Kurt with another shudder, moving down his body.

It took three licks, a jerk and a suck before Kurt's hips bucked dramatically, his orgasm flooding Blaine's mouth, the loudest cry yet ripping itself from Kurt's throat. Blaine sucked softly, swallowing down all Kurt had to give before moving back up to slump against Kurt, not even caring how damp their bodies were, how it was really far too hot for comfort, and the fact his arm was bent awkwardly. All that mattered was the soft, exhausted kiss, Kurt's arms wrapping around him and the fact that they'd just had sex.

"... We just had sex..." Blaine murmured, sounding gently shocked.

"... Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kurt drawled, grinning and sprawled across the bed, his arms looped around Blaine's neck. "I thought we'd been having cake."

"Hey, if you can't tell the difference between sex and cake," Blaine smirked back, "then I think we'd better keep on having sex until you can...~"

Oddly enough, it wasn't the sound of Blaine and Kurt screwing like rabbits that woke Wes and David up. It was the loud, happy laughter that followed.


End file.
